


All our Roads Lead Home

by ImmortaHeights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Careing Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortaHeights/pseuds/ImmortaHeights
Summary: Keith wakes up one day completely purple and bearing fuzzy ears along with a tail. This doesnt go over well, at least not with him. Good thing Lance is there to help smooth things over.





	All our Roads Lead Home

"WHAT THE FUCK," were the first three words echoing around the castle at exactly 7:30 in the morning startling Allura and Coran away from recalibrating the wormhole controls. Said three words were closely accompanied by a frantic team of Voltron paladins half stumbling half falling into the control room still slightly disoriented from sleep.

"What's wrong, who just shouted?" Shiro was the first to respond after recollecting himself. "We don't know," Allura answered "Coran and I were recalibrating the ship, then someone just screamed." 

"Wait, guys. Somethings wrong with Keith?!?!" Lance came running into the control room with his shirt on backwards. "He won't respond, and his bedroom door is locked!" 

"Then that's probably who was screaming bloody murder just now," Pidge commented. "Come on guys, lets go check up on him." Everyone hummed their agreement on the matter and slowly followed Lance, who had already taken off running back to Keith's door, where he probably just came from.

"Keith, Are you in there? What's wrong?!" Allura tried first, knocking on the door the group had just approached. A muffled "go away," was the only response given, then complete silence from then on. 

"Come on buddy, you gotta tell us what's up," Hunk said. "Agreed, let us help you Keith, there's got to be something wrong," Pidge joined in. "Keeiiiith, please," was the last thing Lance added before angry footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door and it finally slammed open. 

"Woah," was the only reaction the entire team had  
That one word coming out of Hunks dropped jaw. "Yeah, do you understand now?!" Keith yelled "I'M ONE OF THEM," He wildly motioned to his now purple skin and pair of oversized fuzzy ears atop his head. "I'm galra." The last couple words causing Keith to slouch just a bit and look down. He couldn't do it, look at all their faces that surely displayed disgust and rejection. Keith turned around and slammed the door again, leaning on the other side and slowly sliding down. 

Shiro was about to try and talk their purple friend out of his depression again but a tan hand stopped him. "Let me try and handle this," Lance said. "I think he just needs someone there." Shiro hesitated for a minute but gave Lance a nod and headed down the hallways back to the control room. "Good luck," Pidge whispered with nods of agreement from the rest of the team before they too started their descent back to where ever they needed to be. 

Lance watched then go for a few seconds then turned to face the door again, taking in a large breath of air, then tentatively knocking. "Keith, it's just me. I just want to talk. We don't hate you you know. We never could, we were just shocked. Please let me in." He rested his forhead on the door slowly loosing hope of a response. 

"It's unlocked," a muffled voice came from the other side making Lance jump a bit and perk up. He carefully opened the door and walked up to the lump in the bed that was suspiciously Keith sized and had a fluffy purple tail hanging out of it. 

"Hey," Lance sat down next to the lump "you know we don't care if you're Galra or not, you're still Keith. Our Keith. My hot headed, emo, annoying but adorable Keith." 

The blanket lump shifted a bit then moved to a sitting position showing Keith's, now purple, face and half of his fluffy right ear through a opening in the blanket. 

"But I'm Galra, and it was bad enough when I had Galra blood, but now I look like it too." Keith stared up at Lance with his larger than normal eyes. "How are people supposed to trust Voltron if I'm on the team? The enemy that has kept them enslaved for years looks exactly like me. I am the enemy." Keith buried his head in Lance's lap, slightly shaking. 

"Come on Keith, it's not like that," Lance cooed, running his hands through his boyfriend's thick dark hair " just because you have Galra blood doesn't instantly make you the enemy. It makes you special. Just look at your adorable soft ears," he said while scratching under on of the large ears twitching on top of Keith's head, the action unexpectantly erupting a content noise from said paladin. 

Lance grinned, "Keith... Did you just purr," he said teasingly kissing the top of his head. "Shut up." 

"Awww, you're so cute. I can totally get used to this," Lance flipped his cute cat-like boyfriend around and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I promise we'll figure this out. There's got to be some way to change you back if you really don't want to stay like this." Lance nuzzled into the soft fur on top Keith's head and kissed the side of his ear. 

Keith practically melted into the touch, contentedly purring and resting his head on Lance's chest, his worries easing. 

Lance looked down at Keith again and smiled as he saw the purple color fading and the human skin taking over his boyfriend once more. "See, I told you I gotcha." 

"Thanks," Keith continued to curl up into Lance half asleep "Love you." 

The blue paladin looked down at his drowsy boyfriend again with a small smile on his face. "Love you too."

A/N 

Thank you guys so much for reading :) I really appreciate constructive criticism and stuff and I do take requests if anyone wants. WE HAVE OVER 300 HITS IN THE FIRST 5 HOURS, HOLY CRAP. Seriously you guys are amazing, thanks so much (*^w^*)


End file.
